Secret life as a rich boy
by Shipper-Girl-27
Summary: Fame. Fortune. He had it all. He could get anything he ever wanted. So why is he running away from it? And why does he want to keep his life a secret? Can he keep his life a secret? Find out what happens when Chase shows up at Oak Tree Town and stays there. Co-written with Robotkitty5848.
1. Chapter 1

**We do not own Harvest Moon or any of their characters. We only own the OCs and the somewhat plot.**

 **A/N: Hi guys! Since Robotkitty5848 and I had finished First time for everything, and since we had so much fun with it, we had decided to write a whole new story together. Instead of using Alex and Sam in Echo Village, (Sam and Rod are happy now by the way) we'll be using Chase, (who's not from Harvest Moon Tree of Tranquility) and Robotkitty's OC, Hazuki, in Oak Tree Town. We hope you'll enjoy reading it as we'll enjoy writing it. :) If you'd like to check out First time for everything, it's under Robotkitty5848's name. :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chase's P.O.V

So this is my life. It's the same routine day in and day out. I'd wake up, eat something very healthy, do my daily thing of nothingness while I watch the maids clean my room, and so on and so on. Being the son of a billionaire can be tiresome. Ever since I was born, it's like I can't do anything for myself. And I don't have any friends. People would hang out with me just to get favors from me. Even my last girlfriend used me. I'm sick of it. I'm sick of people using me. I am 20 fucking years old, do I get a say what I want in life?

No. I don't. It's not that easy. I wish it was that easy but it's not. I'm never alone and I'm not allowed to lift a finger. I even can't go anywhere without being recognized. When people see me, they think I'm this jerk who only cares about his looks. Sure I have nice clothes but I could care less what I wear. As long as it covers my body I'm happy. And another thing. I don't have a job. My dad told me that I don't need to worry about money ever again but I rather...I rather work. I rather earn it instead of being handed out to me on a silver platter. I hate my life!

And that's why I left my home. I've left my life as a rich boy. I'm still rich, I just left my lifestyle behind. All I have on me right now is one backpack, and a bag of change of clothes.

Now the question is, now what. I honestly thought I wouldn't get this far without being caught. I thought my Green-Checked Jacket would give me away but I guess not. I looked around. Where am I anyway? I read the sign that was nearby. Oak Tree Town. Never heard of it. Sounds like a good place to start my new life. I just won't say anything about being rich. These people don't need to know. I just hope nobody recognizes me.

Walking in town, I can see people walking around, looks like...shopping? And, just hanging out. And nobody has spotted me yet. It feels nice. I was wondering around when I bumped into someone. Literally.

"Sorry," the girl said as she got down and picked up her things.

"It's alright." I got down to help her. "Here's your..." I looked at the girl. Man, she's pretty. The girl had brown hair and blue eyes, and had on a yellow outfit. "Notebook." I handed it to her.

"Thanks...uh..."

"Chase." I helped her up.

"Lillie." She gave me a smile. "I should get going but it's nice to meet you Chase." She said as she walked away.

Well, whoever that was, at least I got her name. She was cute too.

As I was wondering around, I came across a forest area, and as I walked up the mountain, I've spotted a bridge that looks like a path to a farm, and a farmer? Was fishing. The young man had red hair and he looked very dirty. My mom would kill me if she saw me like that. I smirked at the thought.

Continuing my way up the mountain, curiosity got the best of me and I came across a farm. Luna farm. I read the sign. It's actually pretty. Is Luna the name of the farmer? I never stepped a foot on a farm before so this is amazing. The farm looks amazing. Hopefully whoever lives here doesn't mind me look around.


	2. Chapter 2

Hazuki

"Let's see. Looks like I need more flour," I mused as I looked through my fridge. One of the traders was going to be in town today, so I wanted to make sure that I had all the crops I wanted to sell. I had spent all of Summer growing them. I swear my fridge had more red in it in this season than any other. Fall starts tomorrow, so I want to organize my fields soon as possible. Fall was the busiest season for me, so it was better to be safe than sorry.

A bit about myself before I go on. I had short white hair and pink eyes. I had that ever since I was a little girl. Most people in Echo Village thought that it was a bit weird, but luckily for me, the one taking care of me didn't mind. When I moved to Oak Tree Town, Allen had been the last one I said goodbye to. Last time I got a letter from him, he said he was getting married to his girlfriend Alex. She was a fellow farmer as well. She gave me some advice about her work before I left. I heard she got her leg hurt as well.

I looked into my sack to see that I didn't have anymore room. That was the thing about me. I liked to save everything up until my bag was almost full and then sell things. It was an easy way to get a ton of money in one selling. I can tell that the traders liked it too. Business was so good, that I managed to bring in six other traders. Town seemed to be blooming a lot more than usual lately. Elise, Giorgio, and Fritz have been much more competitive with the conquest fields. I currently owned the flower and the honey ones. It would be a hassle to lose them now.

When I left my house, what I saw surprised me. I could see someone I didn't know standing there. I couldn't see his face. He had his back turned to me, but I could see his brown hair. He was bent over, looking at my crops. I moved so that I could see his face more carefully. He was a very attractive young man, his eyes a light blue. But his looks weren't important right now. Why was he on my farm?

"Hello," I called in a soft voice, "Are you new in town?"

He jumped at the sound of my voice. It was almost cute, "Ah yes. I am. Are you the farmer?"

"Yes I am. I've owned this farm for two years to be exact. Who might you be?"

"My name is Chase. I just got to town. I'm new."

"Chase," I liked how that sounded on my tongue. He was taller than I expected him to be, since he was now on his feet. I was about five two. He looked about six feet. I couldn't help but be a bit jealous. I've always wanted to be tall. No one would expect a small thing like me to be one of the town's farmers. I've gotten stronger after all this time, but I was like a stick when I first entered Madam Eda's farmlands.

"You must be Luna."

"Luna? No, that's the name of my farm. My name is Hazuki." I nodded to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chase's P.O.V

"Hazuki?" Now there's a name you don't hear often. "I like it." I gave her a smile. "I wasn't lying. I've always liked strange names like that. It's different, yes, but for some reason, her name matches her white hair and pink eyes perfectly. "Well then," I walked closer to her, just realizing the height difference. This girl's probably 5 feet or something. Last time I've checked, I'm 6'2". "It's nice to meet you, Hazuki." I shook her hand. I also gave her one of those charming smiles that ladies seems to love so much. I don't know why.

"So," She looked at me curiously. "Why are you on my farm?"

"Oh. Right, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you or anything. I'm sure finding a stranger at your home is weird. I was just..." I paused. Well, how am I going to explain myself? "I was just curious. I never seen a real working farm before."

"You never seen a farm?"

I nodded. She looked surprised. "You see...uh...I...uh..I lived at a place where farming really wasn't a thing." Well, that really wasn't a lie. The place I've lived in for the past 20 years really wasn't a place to start a farm. I lived in the city. Well, the higher part of the city where rich people live. I've lived in a house with 10 bedrooms and a indoor pool and everything. If these people saw a farmer, they'd probably laugh at them or something. I hate them. And yet, I'm one of them. I sighed. I looked at the girl again. "I probably should get going. Sorry if I bothered you."

"Chase."

"Yeah?" I turned to face her.

"You're not bothering me. I have to go into town, but I'd be happy to show you my farm when I get back."

"Really?"

She nodded. "I'd be happy to show you around. I just need to..." she fixed the backpack that was on her back. "I just need to ship a few things at the trade depot."

"Huh?" What is she talking about?

"Come on, I'll show you."

"Alright," I grabbed my own backpack as I followed her out.

I was confused, of course I was going to follow her around town. And did. She literally showed me the whole town, meeting anyone we'd past. These people seemed nice, I think my secret is safe. Well, for now. I literally just met every villager. Even Lillie, who remembered me from earlier. I gave Hazuki a innocent smile when I said I already met Lillie. I even explained how.

"So, this is the trade depot?" I asked.


	4. Chapter 4

Hazuki

"This is the town depot. This is where we do the trading in this place. As you can tell, Oak Tree town has a lot of traders. There weren't this many when I first came to this village," I explained as I showed Chase around it, "It took me quite a while to do that. But this is a very good town. It was a matter of time."

"You seem pretty proud of this town."

"Of course I am proud. This is my home after all. Wouldn't you feel the same way."

Chase shrugged, "I guess. You sure have a lot of stuff there. Aren't you going to trade?"

I perked up, "Oh right. I might have to leave you for a few minutes. Can you wait here for me? I'll be quick."

"Do what you like. I have no say."

"Sounds good."

I turned away from him to trade a bunch of items with Asche. The older woman gave me a soft smile as she opened her stall. Out of all the exotic traders, she was the one that I got along with the most. She was the only person that I could exchange with when I first moved in the place. We would sometimes chat when we both had a little free time.

"Welcome Hazuki. I see you have more stuff for me today," Asche looked over my shoulder, "I haven't seen that guy before. Is he new or just visiting?" I knew that she must be referring to Chase.

"I'm not too sure myself," I answered with a shrug, "I found him walking on my farm, so I don't know. Now let's get to the trade."

When I was finished with my farm's business, I gave the older woman a nod and went back to where Chase was standing. The boy was standing off to the side, watching other people. I wondered what he was thinking about.

"So that's all you have to do?" he started walking when he saw that I was done with the trade, "There isn't anything else that you have to do here? You've already shown me the town and I'm sure you are busy."

"I'm all done. But what about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Where are you going? I assume you are going to be living in town?"

"Oh," Chase mused, "I'll be staying at the inn. The guy there told me that there was a spare room, so I'll be there for the time being. I'd ask you to hang out a bit more, but I'm sure that you have chores to do."

"I do," I admitted, "I had a good time showing you around town. Maybe we can hang out again soon." Right now my animals need me a lot more than some guy I just met. I gave him a nod before heading back to my farm. On my way back I saw Fritz hanging out on the river bank. He seemed to be sleeping. I sighed.

"Hey, Fritz! Wake up, you might fall in the river."

"What? Oh hi Hazuki," He yawned, "Sorry. I was a bit tired. I'm fine now. Good to see you. I think Raeger's open. I was thinking maybe we could go there sometime."

"Maybe after my chores," I replied, "I'll be free in a bit. If you're still in the area when I'm done, I'll go with you."


	5. Chapter 5

Chase's P.O.V

Hazuki and I had separated, so I'm just wondering around. Maybe I should go back to the inn. Still need to get a room for myself and unpack. The Trade depot was really interesting. And impressive. I honestly can say that I never saw anything like it before. Mostly because we'd do our shopping on phone. Which is a pain. And annoying. I say, if you want something, go get it yourself! Yeah I'm talking about you mom!

At the inn, the innkeeper who I forgot the name of seems to be busy so I'm just wondering around the place. I don't mind waiting, it's not like I'm going anywhere. If my mom was here she'd start a huge scene. I'm not joking. She's not a fan of waiting.

"Hi!"

I turned around to see a girl. What was her name again? "Hey. It's...Melanie, right?"

She nodded. "And you're Chase."

"Yup." I gave her a smile. "Nice to meet you."

"You too," She shook my hand. "Waiting for my dad? Sorry that he's making you wait."

"It's alright. I don't mind waiting." Seriously it's not a big deal.

"So, how do you like the town so far?"

"It's amazing." I paused. Noticing the look that she's giving me, I decided to have a little fun. "You know, who knew I'd meet a pretty girl like yourself." I know I shouldn't have said that, but I just couldn't resist. Girls would give me the same look back home. This girl has a crush on me. Just like every other teenage girl I've ever met. Maybe if I was a few years younger...

"Chase?"

I looked up to see Maurice looking towards me. Maurice. Yeah that's his name. "Yeah?"

"I can help you now."

I nodded. I turned back to Melanie. "Well, I guess I'll see you around sometime." I gave her a smile before walking away.

* * *

Melanie's P.O.V

He thinks I'm pretty? I blushed at his words. I know he's much older then me, but age is just a number. Right? I'm thirteen, and he's probably...nineteen? Twenty? Who cares? He's really cute. And he called me pretty. So what's a few years? That shouldn't stop true love. Hopefully. It won't matter in a few years anyways. I walked into my room where I saw Lillie on her bed. It's Saturday so she's off today. "Hey," I sighed dreamily.

"Who is he?"

"Huh?"

"Who's the guy who made you sigh like that? Did you meet someone at the trade depot?" She looked at me curiously.

"It's Chase."

"Chase? The new guy? Mel, he's too old for you. Seriously he's probably twenty years old. I probably have a better shot with him."

"He called me pretty."

"He did?" She paused. "He's right, you're pretty. Just hang in there. You'll find the right guy someday." She walked towards me. "Trust me."

* * *

Chase's P.O.V

After I got my room for the time being, I left the inn, wanting to explore the town more. This town's amazing. It really is the perfect place to hide from people who knows my little secret. Nobody knows who I really am, it's perfect. And my phone's ringing. Wait the town has phone service? "Hello?"

"Chase? Is that you sweetheart? It's mommy. Are you okay? Where are you? When are you coming home? Your father and I were worried sick. What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking I hate my life as a rich boy and I'm sick of being treated this way. You don't know who I really am mom. I'm more then just a rich kid who's really good looking. And I'm not coming home." With those words, I put my phone away. Good thing nobody heard me. I made sure that I was alone.

"Chase?"

I jumped. "Hazuki? How long were you standing there? How much of that did you hear?"

"I've heard enough. You're rich?"

Shit. She heard me. I sighed. "Okay, yes, I'm rich. Look. Please don't tell anyone. I don't want anyone to know. I hate my old life, please don't tell anyone." I got on my knees. "Please..."


	6. Chapter 6

Hazuki

I looked down at Chase, who had gone down on his knees and gave me one of the saddest looks I've ever seen. He reminded me of a little boy who got caught with his hands in the cookie jar.

"I'm not going to tell anyone. You don't have to look so scared. I'm not mad at you, Chase. I'm just surprised. You don't really look rich, but I guess that's just your attire. Please get off of your knees."

He nodded to me, "Thank you so much, Hazuki. I owe you one."

"It's fine," I waved, "I swear I won't tell anyone. As long as you don't start any rumors about me. I'm sure that you won't, but I don't really know you that much. I wouldn't have anyone to tell anyways."

"Alright. Thank you again. I'm curious. You know that brown-haired girl in town. Is she dating anyone?"

"Lillie?" I had to think about that one, "I don't think so. I think Agate may be dating Mistel. And Iris likes Klaus. But I don't know about Lillie. Melanie has been wanting me to help her get a boyfriend. It's quite adorable."

"Melanie might have a crush on me."

"Can you blame her? Everyone wants to be in love. Especially at her age," I shrugged, "It's kind of-"

"Hey Hazuki!" a voice made us jump. We both turned to see Fritz coming towards us. He had a large bag over his shoulders and he looked exhausted. He stopped in front of me with a grin. I was just a hunch, but I was sure that I saw it lower a bit when he saw who I was with, "And uh. . . Chase, was it?"

The brunette nodded, "Yes. Afternoon Fritz."

"So Hazuki. I was thinking of maybe having that picnic with you now. I have a few minutes off of work, so I wanted to have lunch."

"Sounds good. Chase?"

"No thanks. I was going to have lunch at the inn today." He nodded and gave me a look, "And Hazuki. Keep this between us."

"Alright."

When he walked away, Fritz let out a sigh, "What between you? Is there something happening with the two of you." He looked very annoyed.

"Not really. He was just telling me something about the inn. It's not really that important though. It's a bit embarrassing to discuss."

"Alright. Now that it's just us, time for a picnic?"

* * *

Fritz

"So this is a nice view right?" I asked Hazuki, "The water is really reflectin how cute ya are."

"You are such a charmer," she responded, flicking me on the nose, "Did you learn this from Raeger? I know that you eat at his place a lot. Then again, he is the one guy in town who is great at love advice. Do you see how many girls flock him. It's kind of impressive."

"You seem pretty popular as well. I've seen the way Kamil looks at you sometimes. And that new guy, Chase. You two seemed to have bond really quickly."

"Chase did just move here. I want to be friendly with him."

I couldn't help but be bothered by that sentence. I had a major crush on Hazuki. Ever since I met her in fact. She had a nice soft voice and pretty pink eyes. They shined whenever she got excited about something. I considered her my closest friend and biggest rival. I knew how well she was doing on her farm. She influences me to try harder. I'd do anything to make her happy.

"I guess that's true."

"Good. Now open your mouth so I can feed you the rest of your sandwich."


	7. Chapter 7

Chase's P.O.V

As I walked away, I couldn't help but look back at Hazuki and her...friend. I swear I saw him glare at me. And I swear he looked relieved when I said that I didn't want to join them for lunch. Not even in town for twenty-four hours and I think I just made someone jealous. Great that's what I need. A rival that thinks I'm going to take Hazuki away from him. He's insane if he thinks that I'm going to take Hazuki away from him. If this Fritz guy is going to be this way every time I hang with Hazuki, fine. Two can play this game. If he wants to act like a big baby because the new guy's hanging out with a girl, fine. Let the games begin! ...On second thought, let the games begin after I eat something. This town has a restaurant right?

At the restaurant, I walked in to see the place full of girls. And I think I know why. The chef, Raeger, I believe, was flirting with everyone. Literally. And Fritz thinks I'm a threat? Please. I don't see him in here glaring at this guy. Raeger probably flirts with Hazuki too.

As soon as I sat at a bar stool, I noticed that a girl was eying me. Not another one. Girls has been giving me looks ever since I got here. Counting Melanie. Ugh! "Am I really that attractive?"

"Join the club."

"Huh?" I looked up. "Oh. Hey, Raeger...was it?"

He nodded. "Yup. So," He smirked, "Which one of these lovely ladies you'll be asking out?"

I blinked. Is he serious? "I'm just here for some food man. Besides, I don't ask out strangers."

"Fair enough." He took out a notepad. "What can I get you?"

I paused. I just realized something. My mom's not here. I can eat whatever I want without feeling guilty. "A sandwich...no wait...pizza...no wait...chocolate cake...no wait-"

"Over-protective mother?" He smirked.

"Yeah." I sighed, "Just get me whatever. I'm not that picky."

"One surprised lunch coming up."

"There you are, Chase. I've been looking everywhere for you."

I looked up to see Lillie. She looks angry. Did I do something that'd make her mad at me.

"Care to explain yourself?"

"For having lunch?" I gave her a innocent smile.

"No, not for eating." She crossed her arms over her chest. I have to admit, she looks cute while angry. "My sister. Who do you think you are calling her pretty? She's in love with you now."

"Wait what?" I almost fell out of my seat. Well shit. "She took me seriously? I was just messing around. I didn't mean it to go that far."

"Well it did. You have to talk to her now. You started it, you finish it."

"Can I eat first?" Looking at her I had a feeling the answer would be no. I sighed, "Where is she?"

"In the forest," She literally pulled my arm. "Let's go."

"Can I at least-" And that's a no. Well there goes my lunch.

"Now you owe me food. I'm hungry, Lillie." I said as I was being dragged.

"You'll get food after you talk to Melanie."

"Fine." I was starting to get annoyed. I'm really hungry!

In the forest, I saw Hazuki and Fritz and smirked. Looks like it's time for me to have some fun.

"Ah, hey, Hazuki. Fritz. Small world, is in it?" I walked over towards the two.

"Chase! My sister, remember?!"

"Yeah I remember." I looked back at Lillie who was following me.

"Chase my sister. Chase!"

"Be right there, Lillie."

"Chase?" Hazuki looked at me.

"What are you doing here?" Fritz glared at me.

"Thought I'd go for a walk," I lied, "And who knew I'd bump into my new best friends?" I sat next to Hazuki.

"Chase. My sister." Lillie caught up to me.


	8. Chapter 8

Hazuki

"I'm sure that she can wait," Chase told Lillie, taking a step closer to me, "I want to spend some time with Hazuki. She still hasn't shown me her whole place. I've only seen a couple of fields. I want to know how big Luna farm is. Not just part of the crop yard."

"I think you should go with her to see Melanie," Fritz responded before Lillie could, "I think Hazuki might be too busy to show you around the place. We are in the middle of an important discussion. Farmers only. No offense Lillie."

"It's fine," she grabbed Chase by his arm, "Let's go mister. You have to let Melanie know that you didn't mean it like that."

"Mean what like that?" I couldn't help my curiosity, so I ignored what Fritz said earlier. I'm not sure why he was in such a bad mood right now. I could see the annoyance in his bright brown gaze. I didn't know what was with him. He was usually a lot more friendly to new people. He was nice to me when he first met me.

"It's nothing," Chase turned a bit red in embarrassment, "Melanie might be by the river. We should go."

"I want to know too. What exactly did you do to her?" Fritz sneered, "Did you make a promise to her that you couldn't keep? Making her mad at you already? That must be a new record. Ha."

"He called her pretty and now she has a crush on him. I'm going to make sure he sets things right. Now come on, Chase. Before she leaves the area. Bye Hazuki. Fritz."

I watched in amusement as Lillie dragged Chase deeper into the river area, the rich boy looking like he was caught stealing candy from a baby. I shook my head silently. I swear with his looks that he was going to end up like Raeger. Too pretty for his own good. But I couldn't deny that I had a crush on him. I couldn't help it. I honestly did not blame Melanie. She might have to worry about keeping other girls off of him. Or Lillie could keep him in line.

"What's his problem?" Fritz mumbled, "I swear he's trying to compete with Raeger. Just because you're new, doesn't mean that you have to try to woo every girl you meet. Using his charms like that already."

"I don't think he's trying to do that," I stood up, "I don't know what your problem is, Fritz. He hasn't even been here that long and you're treating him like he hit one of your animals. And for no reason. Are you jealous that he's getting more attention than you?"

"That's not it," he looked uncomfortable under my glare, "Something about him just rubs me that wrong way."

"That gives you no right to act like this. You're judging a book by its cover. I don't feel like eating anymore. Good day," I stomped away from him with irritation. I tried to calm myself down by counting to ten, but it wasn't working. I put my hand on my temple and sighed. I needed to go to the restaurant. Maybe Raeger will have something to help me relax.

* * *

Fritz

I watched Hazuki stomp away from me in disbelief. I wanted to shout for her to come back, but she was too far already. I looked and could see Chase walking back with Lillie and Melanie. I glared at the brunette. If he hadn't come to town, then Hazuki and I wouldn't be arguing in the first place. He was hiding something. I didn't know what, but I would find out. Maybe it could get him to leave. Then everything will be back to normal, and than I can get Hazuki to get together with me. Chase is now my biggest rival. And not with farming.


	9. Chapter 9

Chase's P.O.V

"I said that I was coming, you didn't have to drag me like I'm a child." I told Lillie as we were looking for Melanie.

"And yet, you've managed to act like one. How old are you? Six?"

"Twenty, Lillie. I'm twenty." I almost lost it. She's treating me like a child. If I wanted to be treated like a child, I would've stayed home. I don't need another mother dammit.

"You sure don't act like your twenty." She giggled.

"And that's supposed to be funny?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe?"

"You're weird, you know that?" I poked her arm.

"Hey!" She poked me back.

"I never said being weird was a bad thing." I smirked. "Maybe I like weird girls."

"Are you trying to flirt with me?"

"Flirting with a girl who I just met? Yeah that's very smart of me." I said sarcastically. "No, Lillie. I wasn't trying to put any moves on you. If I wanted to, which I don't, I would've done it by-" I paused. Looking at Lillie I just realized how cute she really is. Shit. One day in town and I'm already crushing on this girl. Sure I thought she was cute before, but now... I broke eye contact. "Uh...let's just find your sister. The sooner I talk to her, the sooner I can get food in my system." I almost had forgotten about my hunger.

We had found Melanie and we're now at the inn. I swear Fritz was still glaring at me as we passed him. Better keep my eye on that one.

Once I was alone with the two girls, I faced Melanie who was giving me a very creepy look. It's like she wants to kiss me or something. Better talk to her now. "Melanie..." I sat next to her. But far enough so that she doesn't get the wrong idea.

"Yes Chase?" She sat closer.

"Um," Okay, she's making this hard. I moved farther away. I looked at Lillie who was mouthing something. I ignored it. I knew what she said though. I sighed. "Melanie when I called you pretty, I wasn't trying to uh...I wasn't trying to make you fall in love with me. I appreciate your feelings, I do, but your thirteen, and I'm twenty. Almost twenty-one. It could never work between us. Maybe if I was younger, maybe it'd be different, but..."

"Chase age is only a number. Sure I'm thirteen now but what's eight years. By the time I'm twenty, you'll be twenty-eight. I'll wait for you Chase."

"What?" I thought I was hearing things. I looked at Lillie who is now laughing. "Melanie that's not what I meant."

"It has to be. It's true love Chase. It's okay, you don't need to hide your own feelings towards me any longer." She grabbed my hand. "You love me. You know you do." She had kissed my cheek before leaving, a smile on her face.

"Well, that went well." Lillie was still laughing.

"Shut up." I glared at her.

"Oh come on, at least you tried?"

I threw a pillow at her. "And who was the one who made me talk to her in the first place? It's like you knew she was going to do that."

"Well, we are sisters after all."

"Shut up." I got up. "I had enough of this. I'm going back to Raeger's to finish, or at least, get something to eat." With that, I left Lillie and went back to Raeger's.

At the restaurant, I sat down, not noticing Hazuki sitting next to me.

"How did it go?"

I jumped. I looked up at Hazuki. "It didn't." I groaned, "Melanie's still in love with me. She even said she'll wait for me. I have a headache. Raeger do you have anything that'll help my headache?" I asked before turning to Hazuki, a hand on my head, "So, what's the deal with Fritz?"


	10. Chapter 10

Hazuki

"I don't know, Chase," I sighed, taking a large bite of cherry pie, "He's usually so friendly and open with new people. Did you do something to offend him or something? I swear this isn't how he truly is."

"You sure about that? He might just be finally showing his true colors. You seem to be someone he's close to, so he might not want you to know how he actually is."

"I'm pretty sure if I'm close to him, I'd know him. Better than you know him in fact," I turned to Chase with another sigh, "Maybe if you'd get to know him more before judging him, you might feel different. That goes for him as well. I don't know if you consider me a friend, but I'd like to be yours. I don't want my friends to fight."

"Alright," he looked at my plate, "I haven't been here too long. Are Raeger's desserts any good?"

"Why don't you ask the man yourself?" I waved to the chef himself, "Yo, Raeger! Chase hasn't really gotten to try your food. What kind of snacks would you recommend? I would tell him myself, but I have a lot of chores that I have to get done. You know how my life is. Busy all around the clock. My money is on the table. Thanks for the food."

"Thank you for asking, Chase," Raeger gave him a bright smile, "Here's our current special. I recommend trying all of my desserts a least once. I promise you that you won't be disappointed. I have many different pies. Blueberry, Apple, Pumpkin, you name it."

"I'll leave you to it," I waved at them as I got up and finished my food. Chase gave me a panicked look as Raeger kept asking him questions about his preferences. I shook my head a bit. It was quite charming and I'm sure that Chase will have a nice time getting used to the townsfolk. If he was acting fickle around Fritz, then Elise was sure to be a problem for him. I knew how the rich farmer acted, having lived here for so long. I haven't spoken to her for about a week, so I think that's where I'll go next.

When I reached her building, I could see Nadi standing around a batch of flowers, holding a huge bag of fertilizer. The dark skinned gardener looked lost in thought, a small frown on his face. He was certainly an interesting person. I had met him my first winter here, a few days after Eda's funeral. I remember the day like it was yesterday. I had planned on giving Elise some of my cow's milk to show its worth when I saw him in her yard. Ever since I met him, I've talked to him. He was a bit rough-tongued, but he seemed a bit lonely. He was one of my best friends and was good for advice.

"Hey Nadi. Is Elise home?"

"Not at the moment," he sprinkled the fertilizer on the whole field, "I saw you showing some guy around town. I guess he'll be staying here for now on? I've seen him at the inn a couple of times. He was hanging out with those sisters."

"I'm not too sure myself," I admitted, "I'm not too sure why he's here, but any new people are good people. I remember how well everyone welcomed us when each of us moved into town."

"And I remember how sad you used to be when I first met you," Nadi gave me a sad look, "I didn't even know Madam Eda, but I know how hard it is to lose someone. I'm sure you miss her after all this time."

"I do," I remembered Eda well. She was one of the first villagers I met and lived with. I took care of her side of the farm in her memory. I'm sure she would have liked that. What would she have said to Fritz or Chase? It was a pity that she would never be able to meet the rich boy.

"At least we all have someone we love to help us move on," he turned to the mansion with a sense of longing, "Even if they don't know how you feel. We just have to live the way we are. To make the people we love smile."

"Yup. Oh, there's Elise," I looked up as I heard the front doors open and the wealthy farmer left her house to do her chores.

* * *

Chase's P.O.V

As Raeger was telling me about his dishes, something that Hazuki had said just entered my brain. Friend? She wants to be my friend? Is that because she knows my secret? I don't need another fake friend. I don't want another fake friend. I sighed. Maybe I'm over thinking it. Yeah. Maybe she's just a nice person in general. After all, if she had a favor, she would've asked me by now.

The door opened, bringing me back to reality. Please don't let it be Melanie. Please don't let it be Melanie. I honestly can't handle her crush on me anymore. I don't know what to do about this. I sighed in a relief, seeing Iris. At least I think that's her name. Man, she's tall.

"Hello Raeger, hello..."She paused, tapping her finger on her lip.

"Chase. My name is Chase."

"Ah, of course! You're the boy who had asked Melanie to be your girlfriend."

"What?" I paused.

"Although you don't look fourteen."

"That's because I'm not. I'm twenty, Iris. Has Melanie told everyone that I asked her out? Because I didn't." That's it! I can't take it anymore! "What am I going to do? One day in town and a teenager has fallen in love with me."

"Nothing."

"What?" I faced Raeger.

"Melanie had fallen in love with me too, it'll pass. Just don't hang with her for a while."

"I'm staying at the inn, Raeger. I can't just ignore her." I would if I could.

"Sure you can." Kamil and Mistel walked in. "Wait who are we talking about?"

"Melanie." I told Kamil with a sigh.

"Ah." He sat next to me. "Yeah I got nothing."

"So," Mistel faced me, "When's the wedding?"

"Oh, how cute!" Iris sang.

"What?" I groaned. "Wedding? Mistel there's no wedding."

"That's not what we just heard." Kamil gave me a look. "We heard that you had asked her for her hand in marriage."

"What?" I groaned once more. "Is that even legal? She's only thirteen for goodness sakes." I sighed. This has gone to far. I give up. I need help to get this girl off my back.


	11. Chapter 11

__**_A/N: I'm glad you guys like our story, thanks for the reviews. As for Melanie, yeah, that was a idea I personally enjoyed writing lol._**

* * *

Chase's P.O.V

Well, except for my mother's phone calls to tell me to come home, Fritz hating me for no reason, and Melanie's crush on me, the past few days in Oak Tree Town has been okay. At least nobody overheard me talking to my mother. It seems my lovely mother had found me another girl to check out. I groaned. Ever since I was eighteen, I've been seeing girls that my mother fixes me up with. She has this crazy idea that I'd marry one of them someday. She wanted me to pass down our name so that our family would be-and I don't care. I don't want a spoiled rich brat as a wife. Do I even want a wife? God I need to talk to someone. Sadly the only person who knows my secret is busy. Especially since the season just started. But I think she told me that today's a festival. The music festival. Well, I do like music. Maybe I can talk to Hazuki after all.

It's still early, so, I'm just walking around. Well, more like hiding, from Melanie. Every time she spots me, she'd stick to me like glue. Literally. It's annoying. I even can't eat in peace anymore.

As I was wondering around, I spotted Kamil in the forest. He must be looking for flowers. I'd see him everyday up here while I was doing my daily routine of hiding. I'm not joking, I'd hide from Melanie up here. She's freaking me out. Seriously! She needs a life of her own other than following me around all day.

"Hey Chase. Hiding from Melanie again?"

I jumped. I turned to see Kamil. "Yeah," I sighed, "It's getting old."

"It only has been a few days."

"I know."

"You know that she'll be at the festival today right?"

"I know," I groaned, "Hazuki told me. Hopefully she'll be to distracted from the music to spot me."

"You really believe that?"

"No." I laughed. "I wish."

"Phone."

"What?"

"Your phone is ringing."

"Oh." I looked down. "It's only my mother. It's not important.

"Hmmm, alright, well, we probably should get to the festival. You can sit with me if you'd like."

"Sure. Anything's better than letting Melanie spot me I guess."

At the festival, the villagers had played a few songs, and they were good. The best part, Melanie hasn't spot me yet. But that can change. Especially since Veronica just said that we can dance. I can dance, but Melanie doesn't need to know that. The Trade depot was crowded anyway, I don't see her. Good. I sighed in a relief.

I've spotted Hazuki though, thinking that I should talk to her now. It's my only chance. Especially since I don't see Fritz anywhere.

I've excused myself from Kamil and walked towards Hazuki. "Hey, Hazuki. Would you like to dance with me?" I offered my hand.

"You dance?" She asked as she took my hand.

"I had a few dance lessons," I placed a hand around her waist. "Besides, I really need to talk to you. It's about...uh..." I paused. "Home."

She wrapped her arms around me. "Home?" She paused. "Oh...I get it. Is everything okay?"

"How do I say this...it's my mother."

"Your mother?"

"She has done something really stupid."


	12. Chapter 12

Hazuki

I looked at Chase with a raised eyebrow, "What exactly could your mother have done to upset you? Show your past girlfriends pictures of you as a baby? I'm sure you will a cute little thing."

"She keeps trying to hook me up with some girl that I don't like. It's gotten annoying. I swear that she can get so irritating at times. I love my mother and all, but damn. Not to mention Melanie stalking me. I came here to get away from all of that. I don't really need any drama in my life right now. I'm sorry if this is a lot dumped on you."

"It's fine. For Melanie I guess you can keep avoiding her. She keeps telling me that she misses you. It's quite adorable actually. She treats me like a sister, so I hear about you from her. Lillie isn't too happy at it though."

Chase groaned, "Of course she isn't."

"But I'm sure that Lillie will get over it. Melanie might move on if you get a girlfriend. And your mother can stop being a bother to you. There are many single pretty girls in town. I'm sure you can get one of them to go out with you. Hell, you can maybe even get one of them to pretend to be your girlfriend. It might not work, but it could be worth a shot."

"Oh?"

"Yep. That's what I would do anyways."

Chase's eyes lit up as he started to smile, "That's perfect Hazuki. You are a genius."

"I'm not a genius. I'm just a farmer."

"Haha. So what if I asked you?"

"Huh?"

"Hazuki, will you pretend to be my girlfriend, just until I get Melanie and my mother off my back?"

What? Me? That wasn't what I meant by that. I was single and Chase was really cute, but this was so sudden. I hardly even knew the guy. He has only been in town for over a week. I'm sure that someone like Lillie or Agate would be better for him. Maybe even Angela, but I knew how the nurse was. I wasn't sure if they would be able to have a conversation.

"Are you sure?" I looked him in the eye, "You want to "date" a girl like me?"

"Well you are the person I've connected with the most. It won't be for very long. We won't actually be dating, so it shouldn't be a problem. It's just an act. Can you do this, it'll really help me out."

"Fine," I looked to the side, "But only for two weeks. I don't think Melanie will be too happy with me, but she'll hopefully move on quickly."

"Thank you so much Hazuki. You really are the best," he hugged me tightly, "I will repay you for this. Anything you want."

"You don't have to do that. I'm doing it for a friend. I'm sure it will be fine."

"I don't know how Fritz will react though."

"This has nothing to do with him," I huffed, "Why would he?"

"Because he's glaring at me. I can see it."

I turned around and my eyes met with the rival farmer's brown gaze. He gave me a sad look before glaring at Chase and turning around. I felt my heart sink as the ginger farmer ran out of the festival. Fritz. . .

* * *

 __ ** _Robotkitty's a genius with this chapter! :D anyway enjoy and I'll write soon._**


	13. Chapter 13

Chase's P.O.V

Looking at my new "girlfriend", I could see that she wanted to go talk to Fritz. Man, if she talks to him, I can kiss my plan to get rid of Melanie goodbye. With a sigh, I looked at Hazuki. "I'll do it. I'll go talk to him. Besides, did you want me to get along with him? Here's my chance to do so."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Besides. If we're doing this "dating" thing, I really should try to get along with your friend-my friend-our friend." I gave her a hug because people were watching us. Better start this fake relationship now. "I'll see you later." I waved bye to her as I left the festival, catching up to Fritz. "Fritz!"

"Go away! I don't want to talk to you Chase!"

I ran in front of him, literally blocking the path. Being tall is useful for once.

"Move!" He snapped.

"No. Not until you tell me what's your problem. Ever since I got here, you've been treating me like I took something from you."

"You did take something from me."

"I did?"

"You've been using your charms and good looks to flirt with every girl in town, even Hazuki. You took Hazuki from me!"

What is he talking about? Oh...I get it. He likes Hazuki. Man, I feel bad. However I can't back out on this plan. Not now, anyway. Better play along. "Look. I don't know what your feelings towards Hazuki are, but I'm afraid you're too late. She's mine. I know I just got here, but I felt something when I first saw her. If you liked herm you should've said something sooner. If you had told Hazuki your feelings, you'd be the one dating her, not me." I smirked, "It's not my fault that you didn't tell her your feelings. That's all on you. My being here has nothing to do with it. If I wasn't here, another guy would've got to Hazuki first, remember that. I'm not the victim."

* * *

Lillie's P.O.V

Melanie's getting on my last nerves. Does she know that Chase doesn't like her in that way? And speaking of Chase, how dare he play with my sister's heart in the first place? The nerve of that guy. He thinks that he can do whatever he wants just because he's good looking. I swear he's like Raeger. Luckily for me I'm not falling for this guy. Chase. I meant Chase. I knew Raeger for years so the chef's flirting doesn't effect me.

I needed a break from dancing with Raeger so now I'm just walking around. I'm sure Raeger can find a new dance partner. And look, he did. Wow. Just wow.

As I was walking around the festival, I paused. I can't believe what I'm seeing. Is that Chase? Hugging Hazuki? What's going on? I don't know what's happening, but when I saw them, my heart suddenly felt weird. What's happening to me? When Chase had left, I approached the farmer. "Hello, Hazuki." I gave her a smile.

"Hi Lillie."

"Um, it was probably just my imagination playing tricks on me, but did I just saw Chase giving you a hug? What's that about?"

"Oh," She paused, "You did see us Hugging, we're...uh...together now."

"What? He only has been here for a week." Man he works fast. "Wait so he just ask you to be his girlfriend and you said yes?" I put my hand over my heart, I suddenly don't feel well, my face probably showed it, why is my heart beating when I thought about Chase?


	14. Chapter 14

Hazuki

"Yes I am," I lied to Lillie, despite feeling bad for the way she was looking at me. Her face had a large frown and she appeared so heartbroken. Oh, so that's what it was. She must like Chase. She deserved to be with a nice guy like that instead of me. I wanted to cheer her up by telling her the truth, but Chase needed me to lie. It was for Melanie's own good. I felt heartless. I was stealing the guy she lied and he wasn't really my boyfriend. Sorry Lillie. . .

"Oh. I hope you two are happy," Lillie gave me a smile, but I could tell that it wasn't genuine.

"Thank you. So where is Melanie right now? She loves festivals."

"Dancing with Lutz," Lillie looked to where her sister and the young boy where dancing, "She wasn't too pleased about seeing him dance with you. I guess I'll let her know that you two are a thing."

I just felt even worse seeing the weather girl walk over to her sister to tell her the news. Melanie looked offended and let go of Lutz. The boy gave a confused gaze as she stormed out of the festival grounds. Lutz started to go after her but stopped. Lillie grabbed his shoulders and whispered something into his ear. He let out a quick nod and followed the brunette out of the square.

"What happened?"

"Oh hi, Kamil. I don't even know," I turned to the florist, "Lillie told Melanie something that she didn't like, so she ran off. Lutz and Lillie are going after her I think. I hope they can calm her down."

"It must be about Chase," he responded, "Everyone in town knows that she liked him. But I saw you guys hug. I guess you're in a relationship now. Congrats Hazuki. I hope you two are happy together."

"Thanks," I sighed, "What should I do, Kamil?"

"I'm not too sure myself. But I have a feeling everything will work out in the end."

"I hope so."

"I saw Chase go after Fritz as well. Maybe you should try talking to him. You are his best friend," Kamil advised, "I'm positive that anything you say will calm him down."

"I'll try. Thank you for the advice. I could use some right now. I'm stuck at the moment."

"Glad to help. I guess you're going to go after him now? You don't seem like you're enjoying the festival at the moment."

"Sounds about right," I walked away, "I might dance with you next year since I didn't get to today."

"I'm not sure how your boyfriend would feel about that, but the offer will still be there. If you are single next year."

I saw Chase on his way back to town. I could see that his left cheek had a red bruise on it. I ran up to him in alarm, "Oh my gosh, are you ok? What happened to you?"

"Fritz happened." He rubbed his face with angry eyes, "For someone his size, he sure can pack a punch. But I think the black eye I gave him makes up for it."

"You two fought? Geez."

"He started it."

"I don't care who did, where is he?"

"Home," Chase groaned, "I'll see you later."

I ignored the bad feeling in my gut and ran over to Fritz house. The lights were on and I could hear someone inside. And Fritz did not sound happy. I swallowed my pride and knocked on the door, "Fritz, it's me. Hazuki."

"Go away!"

"Come on, let me in."

"No! Why don't you go to that jerk instead. Since you obviously love him instead."

"That's not true," I opened his door and walked inside. Fritz held an ice pack to his right eye and glared at me.

"Oh really? And why should I believe that? Do you know how much it hurts to see you dance with him? I loved you Hazuki. I would have been better for you, but you chose him. Didn't you know how I felt?"

"Fritz, I didn't. . ."

"Didn't what? I thought I made my feelings obvious. But it doesn't matter. You clearly like him better. Just get out."

"No, we aren't done talking yet."

"Go!" Fritz snapped, making me jump back. I could see that he was close to tears. But so was I.

"Fritz, please."

"I don't want to talk to you. Just leave."

I tried to speak, but all I could feel was my throat tighten up. He turned his back to me, as if just the sight of me was enough to sicken him. I lowered my head and nodded. I couldn't get to him.

"I'll go. I'm sorry Fritz. I'm so sorry."

He didn't respond, making it hurt even more. I would rather him yell at me some more. Anything but this silent treatment. I left his house and ran down the bridge, the tears beginning.


	15. Chapter 15

Chase's P.O.V

This isn't my day. I groaned. I can't believe Fritz punched me. He actually punched me. I honestly didn't think he'd do something like that. But I was wrong. I'm not sorry about his black eye I gave him either. He deserved it after the way he spoke to me. He called me a jerk, I'll be a jerk. He punched me, I punched him back. If he wants to fight me for something really stupid, bring it on! I'm not afraid of him. The very next time he tries something, let's just say, I'll give him more than a black eye. Man, my face hurts. I need sleep.

"Oh my gosh, what happened to your face?"

"Huh?" I turned around to see Angela running towards me. "It's nothing." I lied. The last thing I wanted was the whole town be worried about me.

"It doesn't look like nothing." She grabbed my arm. "I'm taking you back to the clinic. That bruise doesn't look good."

"Angela. That's not necessary-" And she's ignoring me. I sighed. Was she always like this? It's only a bruise, I think I'll live.

At the clinic, I sat on a bed as the nurse was looking for something. I groaned. She's taking forever. Plus I don't like the doctor's. Never had. When I was a child I would hide from them. But I guess I can't do that now since I'm a adult. Wait can I?

"Okay Chase I'm back."

Shit. It's too late. I looked up to see Angela with ice and a first aid kit. The nurse sat next to me, taking out some cold cream.

"Hold still, this'll sting a little." She said as she cleaned my bruise, looking at me curiously. "How did this happen?"

I winced as she put the cloth on my Cheek, I thought she said that it wouldn't hurt as much.

"Hold still."

"Sorry." I just sat there, letting the nurse do whatever she wants with me.

"Did you hear me? How did this happen?"

Right, she had asked me a question. I paused. I can't tell her about my fight with Fritz. However she might think something was up once she sees his black eye. I sighed. It's truth time. "Alright. I'll tell you. But you have to promise me that you won't say anything to anyone...Or judge me."

* * *

Luckily for me, Angela let me leave after I've explained myself. She wasn't happy to hear that I was fighting Fritz, of course, but she let me go promising me that she'll keep her mouth shut. Hopefully she'll keep that promise. It's hard to tell since I don't know her very well. I don't talk to the nurse. Or the doctor himself. I went back to the inn, with a headache. All I want to do now is sleep.

"Hey Chase."

"Not now Lillie." I walked passed her, walking up the stairs. She followed me. I groaned.

"What happened? You look like you've been in a fight."

I paused. Did Angela say something already? "It's nothing. Just leave me alone." I continued walking. And of course she kept on following me. "Can you see that I'm not in the mood?"

"All I wanted to tell you was that Melanie gets the hint."

"What?" I turned to face her. Man, even though I'm exhausted, she's cute.

"You and Hazuki. She knows about you two. We all do." She said that last part with a little hint of sadness in her voice. I ignored it though.

I paused. It took me a moment to register what she said. "Oh. Yeah Hazuki and I are a thing." I smiled innocently. "I'm guessing Melanie hates me now huh?"

"She's hurt, Chase. This wouldn't have happened if you didn't played that little joke of yours in the first place."

"And we're back to that conversation." I groaned, "I said that I was sorry, Lillie. How many times are you going to remind me of my little mistake?"

"As many times I have to, to get it in that cute head of yours-" She paused. She put a hand over her mouth.

"Did you just call me cute?" I smirked.

"Uh, uh, no-I mean yes-I mean uh, uh, I have to go." And she ran off. I just watched her. I wanted to go after her. I wanted to stop her. I wanted to kiss her at that moment. But I can't. The town thinks I'm dating Hazuki. She thinks I'm dating Hazuki. Dammit!

* * *

I woke up the next morning to a text message. What time is it? I looked at the clock. 9am. Who and their mind would send me a text at 9am? My head still hurts from yesterday. And I can't get Lillie out of my mind. She called me cute. But this was different from when I called Melanie pretty. That was a joke. I'm sure this was not a joke. Lillie wouldn't have ran away if it was. Turning my attention back to my phone, I read the text, literally jumping out of my skin. I'm in trouble! Big trouble! I need help from my fake girlfriend.

After getting dressed, I ran out of the inn, out of town, through the forest, and to Hazuki's farm. Please be home. Please be home. Please be home. Luckily for me, she was. Oh thank god. I ran up to her, out of breath.

"Chase?" Hazuki put down her watering can, meeting me half way.

"I need you." I stopped to catch my breath. I never ran that fast before. "I need you." I literally was out of breath.

"You need me..."

"I need you to help me with something. She's coming...she's coming here...today."

"Who?"

"Ally. The rich brat who my mom wants me to marry." I showed her the text message.

Chase. I finally found you, my love. It took me a while, but I finally found you. It's not important how, but let's just say I made daddy hire some private help. Anyway. I know. I know you're in a small town named Oak Tree Town, or something like that. I don't really care about that lame town. All I care about is you. I love you. And that's why I'm coming to rescue the man I love. You. You belong here, with me. Not in a poor, lame farming town. I'm coming to rescue you, so that we finally can get married just like you've promised. Love, Ally.

I groaned, "I never promised her anything."


	16. Chapter 16

Hazuki

"Why don't you just text her back and tell her that you aren't interested?" I huffed, "I'm sure that she'll understand. She'll probably be upset and never want to talk to you again, but if it works then." I was still a bit irritated from yesterday. After sleeping it through, I decided that Fritz was probably right. If only I had realized his true feelings before Chase arrived. But that was in the past now. I was Chase's 'girlfriend' and I had a role to play. If Fritz didn't want to talk to me, fine.

"You don't think I haven't tried? I left the city for a reason. Our families are really close and they've been trying to set me up with her since we were both kids. I've never liked her in the first place, so I don't even want to think about being married to her."

"That's a bit harsh."

"She's harsh. I've seen how she treats her servants. Trust me, you'd hate her. I do."

"Well, when do you think she'll get here?" I asked, "I don't need to deal with this too. You've already gotten Fritz agree at me. Not to mention Lillie and Melanie probably feel the same way."

"Why would Lillie be mad at you? I understand Melanie. But she's a kid and she'll get over it eventually."

"I can see that Lillie likes you, Chase. I talked to her yesterday. She looked devastated when I told her that we were a thing. I just don't want anyone else to get hurt."

Chase flinched at my harsh words, "I know she does. To be honest, I want to be with her. I'm not saying that you're a bad girlfriend or anything."

"That's not the point. So when is this Ally girl getting here?"

"It took me about two days, so I'm sure she'll be here the day after tomorrow. Can I ask you to keep up the act in front of her too? Like be all lovely dovey with me? We did just start 'dating' after all."

"Fine," I accepted, "But you owe me big time. Got it?"

"Alright. I already owe you a lot. I could make up for ruining your friendship with Fritz."

"I'll be sure to let him the truth when this is all over. I just hope that he can understand. But it might be too late. He's my best friend. I really don't want to lose his friendship."

Chase put his hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry. I'm sure he will. And even if he doesn't ever want to be your friend again, I'll be one. I already consider you my friend Hazuki. I guess it's like an exchange."

"Thank you Chase. So exactly should we do about Ally?"

"I'll think of something. I guess I should let you get back to farming. I know you have a lot to do."

"Or you can help," I shrugged, "You are the one who caused this whole mess in the first place. I can use it as your punishment. A way of doing what you owe me."

"But I've never farmed before."

"I can show you. If someone like Fritz can do it, some city-slicker like you can. You just take a pitcher and pour water over them."

"That's not too hard," He paused, "City-slicker? From what the townsfolk tell me, you weren't born here either. That makes you kind of a hypocrite."

"Does not. Now, less chatting, more watering."

Chase chuckled, "Yes Madam Hazuki Luna."

"Luna's not my last name. My last name is. . ."

To my surprise, Chase was really getting the hang of farming, all in one day. I remember that it took me about a week to learn what to do. I had Eda teach me all I know, so I'd be sure to let Chase know all that she taught me. It was like having an apprentice. Maybe I should get one. I wonder if I could ask Allen to ask his wife if she knows anyone who'd want to run a farm. I don't think the couple themselves would be up to traveling such a long way. Maybe Chase could be my apprentice? I pondered this to him.

"Me a farmer? I don't know if I could do this for a living. I'm kind of tired from all that work."

"Maybe we can go to Raeger's. His food can make you feel full of energy. Come on."

"Right now? What if Lillie sees us? Or Fritz?"

"Then we can hide," I shrugged, "If they did see us, it'd be great for the plan. Just in case the girl your mom wants you to marry asks the people around town about either of us."

"If you think it will work," he sighed, "Let's go then."

"Excellent."

When we reached the restaurant, we could see Fritz outside, sitting across from Agate. I felt a pang in my heart when I saw them sitting together. When my eyes met Fritz, the rival farmer moved closer to the animal ranger. He glared at Chase and I.

"Hey Hazuki. Chase. Congrats on dating you two," Agate smiled brightly at us, unaware of the tension in the air.

"Thank you," Chase told her, "Hazuki is great. A real catch."

"Chase, you don't have to," I tried to get passed them to get inside, but Chase kept a hand on me.

"Well Agate here found an exotic species the other day. She's really impressive." Fritz turned to me as he said that, "Honestly I can say that she's the cutest girl in Oak Tree town. To be able to find something like that."

"No need to flatter me like that," she blushed, "It happens all the time. It is my job after all."

I felt a piece of my heart hit the ground. I tried to speak, but it felt like my tongue was made of sandpaper. Chase must have notice something was wrong, because he dragged me into the restaurant. I couldn't see what was in front of me because of the blinding tears. It wasn't fair. This wasn't my fault.

"Hey Chase. What's wrong with Hazuki?" Raeger's voice cut through my blurring vision. The chef had gone around his counter to where Chase and I were standing. He put his arm around me.

"Fritz. It's a long story. I don't want to make my girlfriend any more upset."

"It's alright Hazuki. I can bring you a slice of pie, free of charge."

"You don't have to do that," I mumbled, sniffing.

"It's ok," Raeger patted me on the back, "You look like you need it."

"Thank you," I sat down to wait for my food. I felt bad the whole day there. When I went to bed that night, all I could think of was Fritz. I missed him. So much. He was my best friend and now it's like he doesn't care about me at all. Why wouldn't things go back to normal?


	17. Chapter 17

Chase's P.O.V

Two days had came and went, and I have no idea what I'm going to do about Ally. And she should be here today. I paused. She's coming today. Shit. I just realized something. My secret is in danger. If these people see Ally, I'm in trouble. I've been lying to these people. I've been lying to these people and I think I've broken a few hearts. Melanie doesn't count. It's all of my fault. It's my fault that Fritz hates Hazuki. Man, I really am a jerk. No matter Fritz hates me. But it's too late to do anything. Better get this over with. I sighed as I knocked on Hazuki's door.

"Chase?"

"It's time. Ally should be here soon."

"Now?"

I nodded with a groan. "I'm afraid so. Ally doesn't waste any time when she wants something. I've been down this road before. Trust me." I paused. "I'm sorry. About everything. I'm sorry that I dragged you into this mess. I'll make it up to you I promise." I tried to smile.

"Chase. It's alright. These things happen."

"You don't know me at all." I sighed, "This always happens to me. That's why I came here in the first place. To get away from the drama. But it seems I've started some here instead. This is my life. And I've dragged you into it."

"That may be a good thing."

"Huh?"

"Well, in a way, it's good that you're here. Because I've made a new friend." She smiled.

I returned her smile. "Come on, let's get this over with."

At the trade depot, I groaned once I spotted Ally. The blonde had made her way over to me, hugging me to death.

"Chase! I've missed you so much!" She wouldn't let me go.

"Ally. Please get off of me. You're making a huge scene...again." I pushed her off of me, mouthing something to Hazuki.

"And who is this Chase? A new maid? Oh thank god." Ally handed her bags to Hazuki. "Take my things to the hotel. And I'll have some sparkling water. And I'll need a bath."

"What?" Hazuki looked like she wanted to snap at any moment.

"Ally. This is Hazuki. She's not a aid, she's my girlfriend. I don't like you, Ally." I wrapped an arm around Hazuki. It feels weird.

"What? You're dating a maid?" She looked at Hazuki up and down, "And an ugly one? Seriously?"

"That's it!"

"Hazuki. Don't...please..."

"No. She called me ugly. I can't take her rudeness anymore."

"It only has been a few minutes."

"I don't care." Hazuki faced Ally. "Look. I'm not a maid, I'm a farmer. Next, this town doesn't have a hotel, we have a inn. And lastly, if you want something, I'm afraid that you'll have to get it yourself. People don't serve people here. Well except for Elise. if you want something to eat, this town only has one restaurant."

"Chase, what kind of a place have you brought me to? And a farmer? Seriously? You're dating a farmer? You're so lucky that I came here to save you, now let's go."

"No. I'm not going anywhere with you. If you want to stay here, have fun because I'm not going anywhere."

"You actually want to stay here? Why? Chase these people are not our kind."

"Not our kind?" I laughed, "The last time I've checked, we're all human beings Dammit."

"These people brain washed you Chase! Now let's go! I'm not leaving without you!"

"In that case," I walked closer to Ally, "Have fun. Like I said before, I'm not going anywhere. Have fun sharing a room for once. The inn only has a certain number of rooms and I took the last room. Don't worry, I'll make sure to give you some space for your things." I smirked. If she wants to stay here, fine by me. Let the brat see the real world for once.

"What happened to you? What have you become?"

"A person, Ally. A actual person. I've seen so many things while I was here. I actually worked on a farm," I faced Hazuki, "And I liked it. It actually feels nice to work for something for once." I smiled at the farmer.

"I can't believe you! I can't believe you're dating a farmer! You know what, I think you two are not dating."

"Of course we are."

"Oh yeah? In that case, prove it! Kiss her Chase."

"What?"

"You heard me, kiss her! Right now!" Ally crossed her arms.

I paused. Shit, I didn't think this dating thing through. I didn't think that I'd be kissing her. There's only one girl I'd like to kiss, and Hazuki isn't her.

"Well? What are you waiting for Chase? Kiss her! Unless, I'm right, and this whole relationship was a lie!"

"Uh, you see..I...I..." I looked at Hazuki.

"Ha! I knew it! I knew a popular, rich boy like you wouldn't waste his time with a farmer! I knew it! This relationship is a lie!"

"Chase?" We turned around to see Lillie. And she was in tears. "I was coming back from work when I heard everything. You're rich? How long have you been keeping this from us? And Hazuki you knew?"

"Lillie I can explain..." I trailed off.

"Don't bother, you jerk. You lied to me. You lied to the whole town. And I liked you. But it seems I've fallen for a jerk." With those words, Lillie ran off.

I wanted to go after her but I have to keep my eye on miss big mouth over here. Known as Ally. "Hazuki...please do something. I hate seeing Lillie this way. Please...you know her better than I do. Go talk to her for me..tell her that I care about her. I...I...love her." Wo. Did I just say that?

"Another poor girl Chase? Seriously?"

"Ally, shut up." I faced the farmer, "Hazuki will you talk to Lillie for me?"


	18. Chapter 18

Hazuki

I gave Chase a nod before running to where Lillie had gone. I didn't want to leave Chase alone with the blonde girl, but he would have to deal with it for now. I still had her words in my head. But part of me was glad that I didn't end up kissing Chase. I still haven't gotten my first kiss, and I don't want it to be fake. I like Chase and all, but he wasn't the one my heart truly desired. After some thinking, I realized that. So I have to fix the mess that we are both in. Starting with a certain weather girl.

I caught up to Lillie, who had gone into the water paddy fields and cried. She looked so hurt and all I could feel was pity. I didn't know if she would talk to me, but it was worth a shot. Since she found out the truth, there was no point in lying to her.

"What do you want Hazuki? I want to be alone right now. Shouldn't you be with your 'boyfriend' or whatever he is?" She rubbed her nose and sniffled, "Do what you like, I don't care."

"He's not the one I like. I did it for Melanie. If she say that Chase was with someone, she'd be prepared to get over him. I didn't know about your feelings for him at all."

"Well it's too late now. He's a liar. He hurt my sister's feelings. It's his fault she liked him in the first place."

"She's not the sibling that he loves," I put my hand on Lillie's shoulder and pulled her into a hug, "He loves you Lillie. Not me. Not Melanie. You."

"Are you sure?" She turned to me, wiping her eyes with her sleeve, "Are you sure it's not you?"

"I'm sure."

"Are you trying to get me to 'date' him to keep that new girl from taking him away?"

"No," I lightly chuckled, "No lying this time. His feelings for you are genuine. That girl has nothing to do with it."

"Thank you, Hazuki. Maybe once she's gone-"

"You can tell him how you feel," I finished her sentence with a smile, "You will go great with him. Trust me on that."

"I do. But what about you?"

"Huh?"

"I'm sure that Fritz will understand if you spill the beans."

I bit my lip, "I don't think he would listen to me if I told him. He kind of hates me right now."

"He'll get over it. Even if he doesn't, then at least you have other friends."

"Thank you Lillie."

"Now go find him. I guess I'll go find Chase. He might still be with that dumb girl."

* * *

I stood in front of Fritz's door with a pounding heart. Part of me was determined to get through this, but the other half wanted to run away. I didn't know if he'd say anything kind to me. But it would be worth a shot. I swallowed my fear and gave his door a knock. After a few minutes of waiting, I tried again. Still nothing. I pouted, as my heartbeat continued to speed up. Was he not home? Asleep? Ignoring me?

"Hazuki? Why are you here?"

Fritz being behind me would have made me feel better, if his tone of voice wasn't so cold. He glared at me silently.

"I wanted to talk to you. Well needed to actually."

"Is this about my tree field? I'm not giving it to you. I'd rather give it to Elise."

"That's not it," I bit my lip again, "It's about the thing with Chase."

"I don't want to hear it."

"I'm not in love with him at all."

"Huh?" Fritz was confused, so I kept going.

"I never started dating Chase in the first place. It was all an act to get Melanie to get over him. But neither of us expected all of this shit to happen. Honestly, it breaks my heart. I never wanted to make you sad. I didn't know how you felt about me until it was too late. I'm so sorry. I understand if you don't want to talk to me ever again. Goodbye Fritz," I turned to leave, but felt a hand grab mine.

"Hazuki wait," he looked me in the eyes, "I'm sorry. For all the things I said to you. I forgive you. I can't stay mad at the one I love. And I really do love you Hazuki. That's why seeing you with him hurt me so much."

"I love you two Fritz," I pulled him into a hug, "I'm pretty sure the secret relationship between me and Chase is ruined. Mostly because of some girl who came to town to try to get Chase to leave."

"Maybe it was a good thing," he murmured in my ear, "You can get out of the fake relationship with him and be in a relationship with me."

"You know what," I pulled back to look into his beautiful eyes, "You might be right."

"I love you Hazuki. Does this make you my girlfriend?" Fritz opened his door and pulled us up to it.

"It does now," I put our lips together and dragged him into the house, letting my mind go blank.


	19. Chapter 19

Chase's P.O.V

"You're actually living in this small room? Chase there's no room for my stuff!"

I groaned. Now I know why I hated this woman. I just sat on my bed, watching Ally as she was looking around. "I did warn you, Ally. It's not too late if you want to leave."

"I already told you, I'm not leaving without you." She kissed me.

I pushed her off of me. "'Then have fun. I'm not going anywhere. Especially with you. I don't love you, Ally. And you're insane if you think I'm going to marry you."

"But you promised."

"I never promised you anything." I seriously can't take this woman anymore.

"That's what I love about you. You're always joking around." She sat next to me.

"Yeah, you're not the only one."

"Lillie?" I looked up to see Lillie leaning against the door frame of my room. she came back? I can see she has been crying, but I'm glad she came back.

"Can we talk?"

"Yeah, sure." Anything to get away from Ally. I got up, walking towards Lillie, ignoring Ally's yelling. Once Lillie and I was alone, the weather girl started speaking.

"Hazuki told me everything. You like me? You actually like me? But what about-"

"Ally?" I finished her question.

"And your little secret. I just don't understand. If you're rich, why are you-"

"Why am I here?"

"Yes."

"Lillie. I hated my old life. I hate my life as a rich boy. I wanted to get away from it. That's why I came here. That's why I didn't tell you. If you knew who I was, you might-"

"Treat you differently?"

"Just like how the maids treat Elise." I'm surprised Elise didn't figure out who I was yet. "I just wanted to get away from the drama as well."

"Is Chase even your real name?"

"Yes, Lillie. Chase is my real name." I smirked. "And by the way," I caught a tear from Lillie's cheek, "Yes I like you."

"You do?"

"Yes."

"Would you rather want someone like Ally?"

"Why would I want a girl who would give me a headache every five minutes, when I have you?" I leaned in and kissed her before she had a chance to speak.

"What was that for?" She blushed.

"I already told you. I like you, Lillie. Besides, I kinda wanted to do that ever since you called me cute."

"Really?"

"Yes," I said as I kissed her for the second time. However this time I didn't let go of her as I brought her closer to me. I could feel Lillie's arms around my neck as we kissed. "One more thing." I said as I looked down at her, my arms still around her waist.

"Yes Chase?"

"Now that you know the truth about me, would you like to be with me? You know, as my girlfriend?"

"Are you sure you want to be with someone who's poor?"

"Yes. Yes, Lillie. I don't care about that. If you take away my family's money, I'm just like you. And don't worry, I'm not going to leave you, or this town anytime soon." I reassured her with a smile.

"In that case," she wrapped her arms around me, "Yes, yes I'll be your girlfriend."

"Lillie," I kissed her once more. We were in her room, so I found myself sitting on her bed, continuing kissing this girl. I didn't want to let go of her, and I had a feeling that she doesn't want to let go of me either. Not that I'm complaining. Now that she knows the truth about me, I was relieved. I was planning on telling her the truth about me anyways.

* * *

After a while, I pulled away from Lillie, just now realizing something. I still have the she-devil known as Ally in my room. Shit. I groaned.

"Are you okay?" Lillie gave me a worried look.

"I'm fine, don't worry," I reassured her, "It's just I just realized that Ally's still up in my room." I got up and started my way back towards my room.

"Oh." Lillie followed me. "What are you going to do?"

"I have no idea. She said she wasn't going to leave this town without me. She still thinks that I'm going to marry her. Our families are really close so I really can't do anything." I looked in my room where I saw Ally with a tape measure of all things. Is she serious? I really don't want to share a room with that woman.

"Hey guys." We turned around to see Kamil and Nadi. "What's going on?"

Lillie and I looked at each other. We both know what I need to do. I sighed. Well, here goes nothing.

"Wait what?" Kamil gave me a look. "You're rich? You don't look rich." He smirked.

"And you're not really dating Hazuki." Nadi said, confused. "And there's a girl in your room?"

"Why is there a girl in your room?" Kamil questioned.

I explained myself to the two guys. I told them everything.

"If you hate this girl, why is she here?"

"Because she's in love with me. She said she wasn't going to leave this town without me." I groaned. "I promised her nothing."

"And yet, she thinks that you're going to marry her." Lillie giggled.

"You're having fun with this, aren't you?" I smirked, leaning in for a kiss.

"Maybe?" She said with a giggle as she leaned in herself.

"So," Nadi spoke up, bringing Lillie and me back to reality. "What are we going to do?"

"We?"

"We." Kamil said with a smile. "Now we know the truth, we're not letting you handle this alone."

"Well," I looked around. "Guess we should find Hazuki since she knows my secret too."

"She's with Fritz." Lillie said as she looked at me.

Now at Fritz's farm, I knocked on the door. Nothing. However I hear people moving inside. "Hazuki? Fritz? Are you guys in here-" The four of us walked in to see Hazuki and Fritz making out. About time. I smirked.

"Chase?" Hazuki jumped.

"What are you guys doing here?" Fritz questioned.

"I hate to see this little moment of yours end, but Hazuki I-we still have a problem."

"We?"

"Hazuki I told Kamil and Nadi the truth. About me."

It took her a few seconds to realize what I meant, "Oh..."

"What's going on?" Fritz looked at us curiously.

"Chase, tell him." Lillie held on to me.

I wrapped a arm around my new girlfriend.

"Tell me what?"

I sighed, "Fritz I'm rich."


	20. Chapter 20

Hazuki

There was nothing in the world more embarrassing then being caught with your tongue in your best friend's mouth. I felt my face heat up and slightly backed away from Fritz when Chase and company come in. Did Chase and Lillie make up that quickly, or was I so distracted by Fritz's mouth that I didn't notice how time was going by? But that wasn't important. We had to do something about Ally. Speaking of Fritz. His eyes widened at Chase's confession.

"You're rich? I wouldn't have known that by looking at you," He looked away from Lillie's glare, "I don't mean that as a bad thing. I'm curious about why someone with high standards would come to live in a small town like this."

"To hide, but I guess it wasn't enough," Chase stared into my eyes, "This girl named Ally wants to marry me, but I don't feel the same way. And now she's here in town. Anybody know how we can get rid of this pest?"

Kamil stepped up, "Maybe we can send her on a goose chase."

"What do you mean?" Nadi looked over at the florist, "She already knows that Chase is here."

"And we can use that to our advantage. We can say that Chase ended up leaving town and went to the next one. Lillie, you'd have to pretend that he left without giving you a goodbye. Hazuki, you can disguise Chase until she leaves."

"That's brilliant," Chase padded him on the back, "It's crazy enough to work. I can just act like one of the tourists that I see at the trading depot. And I'll hide in Hazuki's house when I can. Hazuki, what do you think?"

"I like it," I nodded, "I can stay at Fritz until she leaves. I don't think she's seen my house. It is kind of far from town. Fritz, I may have to say at your place."

"I don't mind at all," he gave me a grin, "Since I've got extra space."

"But what about Ally?" Lillie frowned, "She might have wondered around. If she sees Chase, then our plan is ruined."

"Allow me," I winked at Lillie, "Since I'm a very good liar. I kept Chase's secret, so I can do this as well. The sooner that witch is out of here, the better. Just take Chase to my house."

* * *

I saw Melanie on my way back to the inn. The little girl was sitting near the riverbank, a frown on her face. I guess she's still hurt about the thing with Chase. I don't know how she'd take the news about Lillie dating him. She might have been told, since the sisters seemed close.

"Melanie? Are you alright?"

"Oh, Hazuki. I'm fine. I think. I guess I should move on. Chase and I have no chance of being together because of our age. I understand that now. But he was my first crush. I don't know how to handle it."

"I'm sure you will find someone," I sat next to her, "Chase just wasn't the guy for you. I'm sure that Mr. Right just needs to find you. But he might have already without you knowing." Like Fritz and I. The thought made me smile.

"Really? Like you and Chase."

"I'm not dating Chase. I never was."

"What?"

"He loves Lillie. He always has."

"Oh," she looked into the water at that, "As long as he treats my sister right. If not, then he'll have to deal with me."

I chuckled at that, "You sure are a force to be reckoned with. He'll have to be careful. I have something to do. How about you go get some food at Raegers?" I gave her some money, "It's on me."

"Thank you, Hazuki," She hugged me, "I love you."

I bumped into Ally on my way to the inn. She seemed to be going to Raeger's restaurant. She grabbed my arm when she noticed me, "You! You're that chick that Chase pretended to date. Where is he?"

"Didn't anyone tell you?" I faked innocence, "He left town. It was about an hour ago. Said there was some one in the next town that he needed to see. A girl I think. Said her name was Rose, or Rosemary. Not too sure."

"That bastard. Which town was it?"

"Konohana was it? Or Bluebell? Either one. It was near the north. I think."

"Thank you. I'm glad to get out of this dump of a town."

Then don't come back, you bitch. But I didn't say that. I just gave her a wave and a light smile. I watched as she headed for the town depot and the town exit. Goodbye.


	21. Chapter 21

Kamil's P.O.V

Well, it was a shot, but I'm glad the others liked my evil plan. From what Chase told me, it seemed that Ally girl wouldn't leave without him, so I was like, bingo! It was obvious. Send this brat on a goose chase. More like a man hunt. I smirked. Hopefully Hazuki got rid of that girl. I would hate for Chase to leave town for something really stupid. Speaking of Hazuki, there she is. We all have separated after our little meeting. Fritz had gotten back to work, Nadi went back to the inn, Lillie took Chase to Hazuki's, and well, here I am. I'm making my way to the trade depot. "Ah, you look happy Hazuki. I'm guessing it worked?"

Hazuki grinned. "Yup. She bought it. As soon as I said Chase was gone, she literally ran out of town."

"Where did you send her?"

"Konohana? Or was it Bluebell?" She smiled innocently.

"Ah," I smirked, "Nice." I gave her a high five.

"I know."

"I'd pay a lot of money to see that girl climb that mountain all day."

"How big is that mountain anyway?"

"Let's see," I paused, "It would take my friend Dirk to deliver the mail all afternoon, so I'd say it'd take Ally five hours to get to either town...on foot."

"Wow."

"Yup. Hm..."

"Huh? What are you thinking?"

"Hi guys." We turned to see Licorice. My plan may just gotten better. "What's going on?"

"Hey Licorice do you still talk to your uncle?"

"Y-yes, but why-"

I stopped her. I know she's confused. Looks like I'll have to tell one more person Chase's secret. Hope he doesn't mind. "Come on, I'll explain everything. We have a few little phone calls to make." I winked at Hazuki. Let's just say Ally will get a little surprise once she hits that mountain.

* * *

Chase's P.O.V

After leaving the others, Lillie and I went to Hazuki's. Hazuki had given me her key so we're good there. I've been in here before so I know where everything is. No it's not creepy. She made me work on her farm remember? Don't worry, I won't go through her things. I'm just here to hide from Ally. Speaking of which, hopefully Kamil's plan would work. It better work. It has to work. Otherwise I have to say goodbye to Lillie and the others. Speaking of Lillie she's giving me a worried look right now. Better calm her down a bit. "Hey," I grabbed onto her hands, "Everything will be okay," I hope.

"I know, I just don't want to say goodbye to you, I love you."

"Who says that I'll be leaving? Even if I do leave, I'd find my way back to you. I promise." I hugged her.

"Promise?" She looked up at me.

"Yes, I promise," I kissed her. "Now, where's that beautiful smile of yours? Don't make me tickle it out of you," I teased.

She giggled, "And look who's acting like a child again."

I smirked. "Well, someone has to."

"True," She started laughing.

"Ah, there it is. I knew I could get that smile to come out."

"You're lucky your cute."

At those words, I didn't waste anytime and started kissing her. I just couldn't help myself as I brought her even closer to me. She even responded by wrapping her arms around me, as we were exploring each other's mouths. We didn't pay attention, but we somehow ended up on Hazuki's couch. Yes we made out in Hazuki's house. We were making out in Hazuki's house and we didn't care. It felt right for some reason.

* * *

*Look who made an special appearance*

Phillip's P.O.V

*Hands clapping*

After Kamil had called me, I didn't waste anytime and called Lillian. It seems something was going on in Oak Tree Town as Kamil's friend...Hazuki? Had sent a rich brat named Ally over here. And who's Chase? What has been going on over there? It must be good since Kamil wanted us to take care of this brat for them. And that's what we're going to do.

"Phillip? What's going on?" My sister asked me as she got off of her horse. "You wanted to see me?"

"Kamil called me."

"He did? How is he?"

"He didn't say. However he has a special request for us."

"Huh?"

I explained everything that Kamil had told me and what he wants us to do.

"Wait who's Chase?"

"How am I supposed to know? All I know is, something has been going on in Oak Tree Town and a girl named Ally is coming here and Kamil wants us to distract her, are you in?"

She smirked, "Oh, oh you know I'm in! Let's get the others, we may need help." She grinned. "This'll be fun...for us."

[...]

"Alright. You guys know what you're going to do?" I asked our friends once we've explained everything.

"Yup." Ash and Kana smirked.

"Yes!" Laney, Georgia and Nori giggled.

"We got your back Phillip!" Dirk grinned. "Right Hiro?"

"I think so." He paused, "Yes."

"And Cheryl and I know what we're going to do, right Cheryl?"

The little girl smirked, "Yes Lillian!"

"And I know what to do as well, however I'm not sure how I'm going to find this Ally girl."

"Mikhail. Use your violin. Just play your violin like you usually do, but only this time you're leading this girl towards our trap." Lillian explained.

"So in other words, I'll be in the mountain."

"Yup!"

"Ah...when is she getting here?"

"Should be sometime tomorrow afternoon, well, at least, that's what Kamil told me."

"You all should be ashame of yourselves," We turned to see Ina and every other adult, "Planning something evil? Without us? We want in! Well, just this once."


	22. Chapter 22

Hazuki

I couldn't help the excitement that flowed through me as I walked back to my farm. There wasn't much I could do now, so it would just have to be waiting for now. Kamil left the trade depot to call someone. I wasn't sure who though. It must have been a part of the plan. I might as well visit Fritz before returning home. Now that we got through all of the drama, we can date and be happy. My heart skipped a beat when I spotted the redhead watering his crops.

"Hey, Fritz! Need any help?"

"I'm good," He yelled back, wiping his brow, "I only have one more area to go. Do you want to have a picnic like we used to? It's a very nice day today. Nice enough for revenge I think."

"You're an evil little thing, you know that?" I pinched his cheeks playfully, "Then again so am I. To be honest, she does deserve it though. The way she spoke to me was just absolutely rude. I hope they do her justice."

"Let's not talk about her," he got all serious then, "What about us?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you feel any different? Like fear? Like what if this relationship becomes soiled and ruins our friendship? That would be the death of me."

"We will always be friends," I put my forehead on his, "For life. For Oak Tree. For Eda."

"I miss her sometimes," Fritz admitted, "But thanks to her, you have become a great farmer."

"Oh, right. My farm," I remembered why I left the town, "I have to let Chase know that the coast is clear. I think Lillie might be with him."

"Alright," Fritz took my hand, "Let's go. Together."

"Alright."

As soon as I entered my house, I heard rustling. Chase and Lillie jumped apart at the sound of the door opening. They reminded me of little children with their hands in the cookie jar. Or like Fritz and I was earlier.

The ginger farmer himself gave them a smirk, "We leave and you already have your hands on each other. I guess we caught you like you caught us."

"Um. Anyways," Lillie blushed, her eyes down at her feet. She looked so embarrassed at being caught making out with Chase. I had to admit that they made such a cute couple. It warmed my heart that Chase didn't have to fake this relationship. Unlike the one with me, this one was real. Feelings included.

"So what about Ally?" Chase gave me a worried look, "Were we successful? I won't have to worry about her yet? I'd hate to have to leave town now that I've adjusted to it."

"You won't have to leave town," I assured him, "I guess you can say that the goose has flied off to new pastures."

"Ally actually left town?" He sighed, "Thank Goodness. I'll have to owe Kamil one for doing this."

"You don't have to do that," Lillie patted him on the back, "It's what friends are for."

"Exactly," I gave Chase a smile, "You're one of us now Chase. We will make sure that it stays that way. No dumb rich girl is going to change that. I mean look at Elise. She's grown into a decent person. Even Nadi agrees with me."

Lillie chuckled, "That's because he's in love with her. Melanie told me that."

"How is Melanie?"

"She's fine. She's been hanging out with Lutz a lot more."

I smiled at those words. It seemed like everything was finally starting to work out. It wasn't going to go back to normal, but who cares? Normal is overrated anyways.


	23. Chapter 23

Chase's P.O.V

I looked at the others as I wrapped an arm around Lillie. Now that the drama is over, I can finally relax. Now that I have a place that I can call home, I'm not going anywhere. I have a girlfriend that I'm actually crazy about, and I have great friends. Things are starting to look better for me. Well, almost. There's something that I have to do. Well, two things. The first thing I should do is to call my mother. I'm going to tell her that I'm not coming home. I'm also going to tell her about Lillie. She won't be happy to hear that I'm seeing a low-class girl, but I don't care. I'm happy. Lillie makes me happy. I smiled at my girlfriend. "Hey guys." I turned to Hazuki and Fritz, "I'm going to call my mom and tell her that I'm staying in Oak Tree Town permanently." I turned to Lillie, "I'm also going to tell her about us. She won't be pleased, but I don't care. I love you Lillie." I kissed her.

"I love you too Chase." She smiled up at me.

"One more thing. Can you guys do me a favor?"

"What is it?" Fritz looked at me curiously.

"Can you guys gather everyone in town? I'm going to tell everyone the truth. About me."

"You sure?" Hazuki gave me a look.

"Yeah I'm sure. It's this secret that started the whole mess in the first place. I've started something that cost a friendship," I looked at Fritz, "And for that I'm very sorry. I'm not really a jerk, and I should apologize for the black eye I gave you."

"Nah, it's alright. I did deserve it after the way I treated you. Now that I know the truth, I realized that you weren't after Hazuki. She was just trying to keep your secret stay a secret. We're cool." He gave me a grin.

"So," Hazuki started, "You ready Chase?"

"Yeah, it's time." I took Lillie's hand, "It's time."

* * *

I've called my mom and she took my news of staying in Oak Tree Town rather well. I mean she wasn't happy that I didn't tell her where I was or what I've been up to the past two weeks, but she surprisingly took it rather well. She even said that she wants to meet the girl who took her son's heart away. Her words not mine. I told her that Lillie isn't rich, she's just a small town girl who I fell in love with, and my mom stayed calm. I'm sure she rather me marry Ally, but I can see that she's trying to except my life choices. She even asked me if I'm going to marry Lillie anytime soon, but I told her that I don't want to rush things with this girl. We have time. I just started dating her after all.

I'm now at the trade depot, the townfolk around me. I looked around. Everyone looked confused, but I'm about to change that. Hopefully. I looked at Hazuki, Fritz, Nadi, Kamil and Lillie and sighed. Lillie even let me hold her hand. Here goes nothing.

"Hi, everyone. I've asked Hazuki to gather all of you here because I want to tell you something."

"Yes Chase?" Veronica gave me a smile.

"Okay, please keep in mind that I'm still the same person from when you first met me. Please keep in mind that every friendship I've made here are real when I say that I'm..." I paused, "Everyone, I'm rich."

"What?" Elise stepped forward, "You're rich? Why you didn't tell me? I would've took you in, as my maids give you whatever you wanted."

"And that's why I didn't say anything. I'm sick of the treatment. That's why I came here in the first place. Well, that, and other reasons. Now you all know the truth, I just ask that please don't treat me any differently. I'm just a normal person just like you."

"I knew you were up to something, I just didn't know what." Iris nodded her head at me. "Interesting."

"That explains why you have good flirting skills."

"No it doesn't, Raeger. To tell you the truth, I don't flirt on purpose."

He just smirked.

"Are you still going to play chess with me?"

"Yes, Mistel. I'm looking forward to it." I grinned at him. "One more thing," I looked around, "I'm not dating Hazuki. I never was. We had started this fake relationship to get some rich brat away from me. However I'm in love with Lillie." I wrapped an arm around Lillie, "She's the one who I'm currently dating. And this relationship is real."

Maurice stepped forward next, "You're dating my little girl?"

"Dad." Lillie spoke up.

"Hold on, I'm not finished," He faced me, "Take good care of her will you?"

"Yes sir. I will."

He smiled. "Good. She's really special to me."

"Yes sir I agree." I smiled.

Melanie was next, "Hazuki already told me about you and Lillie. And don't worry, I'm not mad. I finally realized that you never had feelings for me, can you forgive me?"

"Yeah. You bet I can."

She smiled up at me as she hugged me. "If you ever hurt my sister, you'll have to deal with me."

I smirked as I returned her hug. "I swear I will never break your sister's heart."

"Hey Chase." Klaus tapped my shoulder, "We never gotten close, but, I'd like to get to know you better."

"I'd like that."

"Would you like to still teach you fishing?" Otmar asked.

"Yes sir." I told the older man.

"Great!" He grinned.

"Are you sure you don't want to move in with me? I have room."

"Elise. I'm happy with my small room at the inn, but thanks anyway."

"Fine."

I looked at Hazuki. I just remembered something. "Hey Hazuki. Come here."

"Yes Chase?"

"When I called my mom, I told her how you helped me while I was here, and she wants to give you something to say thank you. I know it's silly, but..." I paused, "Mom's. She said just name it and it's yours."


	24. Chapter 24

Hazuki

It's been a few seasons since Chase came out to the town and life couldn't be any better for everyone. The whole town had excepted Chase with open arms, despite him lying to everyone. That's what I loved about Oak Tree Town. Everyone here was so accepting. It was like he was born here. He ended up getting a job with Raeger as a waiter. It was good for him, since he'd be able to pay for things with his own money, not his mothers. That made Chase feel like he was independent. His relationship with Lillie was still strong. I've caught them kissing on multiple occasions. It was quite amusing actually.

Melanie had moved on as well. She ended up dating Lutz, who had to keep it a secret from his mother. I know how strict that lady was. Maybe one day he'd finally be able to break the news to her. I wished them the best of luck.

Speaking of relationships. . . Fritz and I couldn't be any happier together. He would come greet me when he finished his chores, and I would make him food whenever he comes over. I swear if it wasn't for me, he'd pass out in his yard everyday. How in the world did he function without me in his life? But I didn't mind. It gave us a chance to eat with each other. And he seemed to get better at cooking. If only he didn't use so much salt on some of the dishes. And he was a great rival when it came to the fields.

"I might be your lover, but I'll come out on top. You will not beat me Zuki!" he had declared, his fist raised in determination. I remember how I scoffed.

"Bring it on, Fritz."

Elise also seemed to have gotten bit by the love bug that infected the rest of my friends. She started going out with Nadi to everyone's surprise. Part of me knew that they were going to end up together. I was not oblivious to how the gardener glanced at her when he thought no one else was looking. Despite their different backgrounds and interests, they had managed to find love. It was so cute. Even Kamil and Licorice started dating.

I was currently hanging out at the restaurant with Fritz and Chase. Lillie eats lunch with her family, so she wasn't able to join us at the moment. I had the gift the Chase's mom gave me in my bag. I had to make sure that it was the perfect moment. This was a once in a lifetime moment, after all.

"Hazuki had a really cute outfit that one day," Fritz bragged to Raeger, who still was single.

"You might have already told this story," Chase responded before the chef could, "But it was a cute outfit. I wonder how Lillie would look in it."

"I'm sure she'd look cute," Raeger stretched, "Maybe get her a red dress?"

"I'd like to see you in it," I teased.

"No way. I'll never wear it."

"Even if you got paid?" Fritz joined in, "You'd look cute." We all laughed at Raeger's face was annoyance.

Fritz held my hand on the way back to his farm, "That was a good lunch. Makes me ready for anything."

Is that so? "Oh, really? What about this feather?"

"What?"

His eyes widened as I pulled out the blue feather that Chase's mother gave me. She told me that she had one just in case Chase found someone. I was touched by her gift, so I wanted to eventually use it. And I loved Fritz enough to want to spend the rest of my life with him.

"I was waiting for the perfect time," I bit my lip as I showed him the feather, "Fritz, will you make me the happiest woman in the world and marry me?"

"Of course," he gave me a smile after he regained control of himself, "Nothing would make me happier."

We closed our eyes and kissed, feeling the wind lightly blow against us. I pulled back from him with a smile, "Guess we have to tell everyone."

"Alright," he smiled, "I'd like that."

"Also, there's something I want to discuss with you."

* * *

"You two are getting married?" Chase looked shock, "Congrats you two. Maybe I'll marry Lillie in the future one day."

"That's in the future," she waved her hand, "Congrats you guys!"

"Thank you. But that wasn't our only news," I smiled, "Fritz and I were thinking of visiting the person who took care of me. We plan to have the wedding when we get back. We'll be gone for about a week or so."

"What about the farm?" Chase tilted his head.

"Elise volunteered, bless her heart."

"So are you two going today?" Lillie hugged us both, "Good luck. I'll miss you two."

"Me too," Chase echoed, pulling his girlfriend close.

"It won't be too long," I assured them, "I'll be back before you know it. This is my home after all."

"Let's go Zuki," Fritz waved at the couple before taking my hand and leading me towards the trade depot. I looked around the town as we walked towards the exit. So much has happened since I came to town. Meeting Eda and Fritz. Getting my own farm. Eda's death. Chase coming to town. Realizing my feelings towards Fritz. It hasn't been easy, but it was a life towards living. I clenched my lover's hand as we walked out. On our way to Echo Village.

* * *

The End


End file.
